Resistance
by weir74656
Summary: An AU story about the French resistance, the whole team will eventually work there way in, ShepWeir, it's my first story so please be kind and please no flames. But please review.
1. Author note

**Author's Note-** Because a reviewer brought this up, I put thisup as an apology and a disclaimer

I'm really, really sorry if/that I'm/I haveoffending anyone, with the setup of the story.

The reason I set the story in this particular time was not meant to rehash anything, I didn't mean to offend anyone.

I'm interested in this period only because of my other fandom, ST: Voyager (the Maquis and the episodes, Killing Game part one and part two.) Also we just covered WW2 in World History and I've always liked historical fiction and with my first fic, an AU story was the best way to experiment with techniques

I'm from the US (a Korean adoptee), and I don't have a thing against Germany, I have German friends in school, and this is not an attack on Germans or their history or a commentary on German life.

This story wasn't written because I have a grudge against Germany, or anything in that sort.

I wouldn't have written in this time frame if I thought I would offend anyone, so I'm really sorry.


	2. Elizabeth

**Disclaimer-**I don't own these characters at all, I just like to write about them, but characters like Hoffer that I have created are mine.

**Author's note**- I'm trying to convay this historically correct, but I might make some mistakes along the way. This is also my first story, so please be kind, please no flames. This is an AU story in the 1940's during the French occupation, of WW2 by the Nazis. This a ShepWeir story.

In a French café, sat a college age women, she had just graduated high school, and was supposed to leave the French town of St. Claire. She was supposed to be studying political science in the US, but the Germans had overrun her hometown and she couldn't leave. She sat in the café, where she was waiting for a man to come and meet her, she had information that was very important to the continuation of her mission. Elizabeth Weir wondered what was taking the member of the other cell so long, she sat at where she was supposed to meet him, but he wasn't there, where is he? She sat there for about five more minutes sipping her café, when she finally decided to leave, as she got up, five Nazi officers decided to storm in, Weir tried to the best of her ability to be calm and just simple act as a normal citizen getting a drink and leaving for a days work.

"Excuse me Miss, could you step over here please?'

"Yes Monsieur, how can I help you," she answered as she walked towards them.

"Miss, we need to take you to our headquarters to ask you some simple questions."

"Of course."

Truly Elizabeth was extremely scared, she had heard stories of other resistance members disappearing this way, the Nazis would simply take them to their headquarters and they simply disappeared. Of, course if she resisted then they could just shoot her on the spot and she was not ready for that. She walked out of the café with her escort to the building that the had set up camp in, the operative that was meant to meet her either stayed away knowing of the plan, or had been captured and tortured until he reveled the meeting and maybe even his own cell. Weir lightly stepped into the office she was lead to and sat down in a chair as she was instructed to do.

" So Miss…. Miss Weir could you tell me what you do, because I have gotten some disturbing intelligence about you."

"Monsieur I am a women who can't leave to go to college, so I am now running a flower store, on the corner."

"Anything else?"

"No, no nothing else."

"If your lying to me it could get unpleasant for you, and you are a pretty young lady, perhaps I could arrange something for you, and maybe we could get to know each other better. I really do like you, my name of course is Major Emmel Hoffer."

"No, still nothing."

"Miss, don't get smart with me, tell me who are you?"

"A simple French girl."

"And I'm a horse's ass, now tell me what do you do!"

"I told you I'm a flower shop owner, that is it."

"Damn you, I'm trying to help you and your just being a stubborn damn bitch, now tell me, I know your connected to the damn maquis!"

"I'm am not!"

"You, you, you," he stared at her and then he hit her, hard on the face, and stomped out of the office and yelled something in German.

"Come with us, now" Elizabeth wasn't given a chance to responed and was dragged out of the room and almost literally threw her in the cell and left. Left her in the dark room, by herself.


	3. John

**Disclaimer-**see first page

John sat in the office, with his feet up on the desk of this Nazi guy. So he had been caught sneaking around in France, doing a little site seeing of the country, buying trinkets for presents for his family, that probably only collect dust, perhaps a little job there a little job here, and just enjoying the French wine and cuisine. So why had they detained him, come on he was just an American tourist exploring France, nothing more. Of course there were the little things that he did "unofficially," like take tours of certain off limit building at night, but that wasn't it. No it must have been the flash photography, yes, John said, it was the definitely the use of a flash that landed him here.

"John Sheppard, how's your stay here?"

"I can't complain, and yours?"

"I should remind you that I'm the interrogator here, Mr. Sheppard. So, um, I see you have had quite the adventure while staying in France. Could you explain these, um, pictures we have of you in several high security buildings?"

"No, that's classified information, but I can recommend several restaurants, perhaps that's something?"

"Sheppard!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you, I'm looking for a new job, and I hate it when all those employers try and sugar-coated their place of business, so I took matters into my own hands. I went and looked around in the office, when they weren't there. But I know why I'm here!"

"Why, Sheppard, please enlighten, me" Major Geoffrey sighed.

"I used a flash when I wasn't supposed too!"

"Very funny, major, I'm a patient man, I, huh, I'm entertained by you, but I need to know, so we can move on, and perhaps, we can arrange for you to return home?"

"And, you think I'll believe you, you know your one smug SOB."

"Sheppard we already have to deal with another person who won't tell us anything, we don't need another person, complicating things. We have to deal with something else of more priority then you. So tell me now!"

"Wait, I'm not important to you, I'm so crushed, I thought I was important, I'm not important enough to your institution, then this other guy, hmp! Besides I'm confused I confessed to my crime already."

"No, you didn't, and anyways I want more information then you gave me."

"I told you I used a flash where I wasn't supposed to, I saw a pretty vase and I really wanted to show my niece it, so I snapped a picture for her, and here I am. You know this office is pretty stuffy; you really need to get a new one with windows. Or are you just as unimportant as I am to this organization?"

"Sheppard I'm getting sick and tired of your antics, now last chance, tell me who you're working for, or, or, or…"

"Or what," John said grinning.

"That's it, I have humored you, but that isn't getting anywhere I guess. Now, last chance, tell me why you were in those buildings and who your working with and/or for."

"Nope, not telling you."

"Sheppard, god it's like talking to a child, now tell me or else I'll lock you up and you will never see the light of day. Plus you won't get your own room either; you can go in the same cell as our other problem."

"No, no, no, and let me see umm no!"

"You are the most, most infuriating son of bitch I have ever had the "pleasure" of questioning."

"Why, thank you, it means so much to me!"

"I hate my job," Geoffrey muttered to low for Sheppard to hear.

To be continued...


	4. meeting

John Sheppard was lead downstairs into a lower level with doors down the hallway, and from the noises, it sounded like the Nazis were very busy, although the John didn't know how busy, because the doors had no markings and no openings/windows to peer into.

"Welcome to your new home, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," the guard sneered, as her slammed the door shut and locked it.

John wasn't so sure, and didn't understand why the guard thought this was so amusing. The room only had one cot, to the actual size though John couldn't tell because it was to damn dark, the only illumination was a small hanging light bulb.

"Um, hello, is anyone here, um I was told that unfortunately, this hotel was booked solid and I would have to crash with someone for the duration of my stay, by the hotel staff in the land of the light."

"So, why are you here," a feminine voice asked.

"Well, I'm confused; I think that guy thinks I'm a spy, because I only looked in some places where I wasn't supposed to be."

"Join the club, I was sitting in a café and then I was brought here."

"So what were you going to do, I mean when you I mean we get out?"

"I was originally planning to become a diplomat, but when the war broke out and when France surrendered, I was stuck here in St. Claire. So I guess I'm now associated with the wrong crowd," the voice told him.

"I have a small request its kind of off topic but, could you step into the light, please?"

"Sure, why not."

"Wow, well, when the guy was questioning me I had thought I was going to get stuck with a man, but that obviously didn't happen. Those guys, they have twisted sense of punishment don't they?"

"You could say that."

"So what crowd were you associated with? I mean they think weird things and string together actions and comments to fit there agenda or their little quotas, but I need to know these things so I know how I should react to you. I mean, I may need to find the knife I had, so I can sleep on it."

"So, are you, your American, aren't you, I mean I have been stuck in this town, but I think I know an American accent."

"Yeah, a commercial pilot, I was exploring the finer points of French culture myself. Have you ever flown?"

"Not really."

"Boy you're missing an experience of a lifetime."

"I'm sure."

"So where are you from, um what's your name?"

"Oh oops I didn't introduce myself, Madam, I'm John Sheppard. My mother always told me to introduce myself first before I started talking to someone. And you are?"

"I'm charmed, but I'm not a madam yet, just a mademoiselle, I'm Elizabeth Weir."

"I just thought, well I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No, its fine you're not the first to make that mistake, besides that charm of yours compensates for that mistake."

"Why thank you."

"Yeah."

"So sleeping situations, um, Liz how are we going to do this, we only have one cot."

"Well, there is only one blanket, its getting cold, we're underground, the floor is cement, and there is only one cot. Considering these factors, I think we should share the cot. And what did you call me?"

"Wow that never happens."

"What?"

"Somebody finally asked me to sleep with them!" Sheppard said while smiling, "Oh, you just go by Elizabeth, oops again."

"Its fine and I didn't mean it that way."

"Well I think that we should hit the sack now, you know all the stress, and I have a feeling that today isn't the last day that the inquisition will occur."

"I agree."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As the two drift into sleep outside, three new German officers arrived in St. Claire, silently unloading into an unsuspecting little town.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**- Thanks for reading! I didn't want to have them to right away hit it off, romantically, they both are harboring secrets that could lead to their own death, and both aren't really sure if the other one is a German plant. I promise the relationship will appear very soon!


	5. Questioning

In the cot slept a tired Sheppard, and in the opposite corner stood Elizabeth looking at Sheppard sleeping. She woke up because she felt so uneasy about the whole situation that she's in.

"I can't do this. I can't."

She knew she was attracted to him, but she couldn't be in a relationship, now of all times. Her job was unpredictable and dangerous, besides he'll go home, and forget it like a simple summer romance.

"That's why I can't," she whispered to herself.

Her mind started to wander to a time before the invasion of France or this war. Her life was all about trying to become some kind of diplomat, to try and prevent these wars. She knew that when the allies dealt the punishment to Germany, that it was to harsh, but she was only a school girl. Life had been happy, her father was home, and both of her parents were fine. But, that would all change when the axis invaded Poland. Her father enlisted in all the chaos when the allies declared war and her mother went to Paris to work for the war effort, which left her here in St. Claire, alone to take care of the family business. It was the beginning of the end, her father had died in conflict and her mother would die in a bombing of Paris. She became angry, angry at the Germans, so when a man came to her, she instantly volunteered to join the resistance movement. At first it was small things, watching movements and delivering messages. Soon though she became an important member, coordination of the cells her shop became a base, and eventually a cell leader. That morning, that fateful morning she had to meet another man to pass a message about movements, and he was to give her the latest intelligence on the warfront. Now she had no idea, what would happen to her, and she was worried that Carson and Rodney would try something stupid. She has to protect her men, and help liberate France, not fall for some American pilot.

Elizabeth looked around at the cell; it was almost literally a concrete box, with no openings. She sighed and slide down the wall so that her knees met her chest. She was scared, but she can't be, not now, not ever, she can't feel anything anymore, it's not practical anymore. She slowly crept to the cot and slipped into it, so not to wake him up, a fell a sleep.

Major General Cowen walked into the new building with his two closes officers Majors Sora and Acastus Kolya. They were taking over this headquarters, because St. Claire has become a necessary stronghold, and he was the person this city needed to finally rid them of the resistance members that plague this town. When Cowen arrived he immediately cleaned out all the soft of heart and those he didn't trust. Cowen was known to be the kind of officer who didn't mind getting his hands dirty if it benefited the good of the Nazi party. He had to do a complete rundown of all the prisoners that the last leader had complied in the time he was in charge; he let entirely too many people live in Nazi care. With that he and the two that came with him started browsing the prisoner files, reading the intelligence, their profiles, and activity. As they browsed the files they split up the folders into piles one for disposal, some that are of the up most priority and others who they would get shipped off to one of the camps. He found that there were five people that would stay, about ten who wouldn't see the dawn, and another ten who were about to take a trip. He wanted to check on these five, to make certain they are the ones who could benefit the most from.

"I think is time to check on these prisoners we have in the basement," Cowen said.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note-** Sorry for taking so long I been so busy, because of summer homework. So this is showing a bit of attraction, but as in all the shows (Voyager, cough cough) Elizabeth doesn't want to get in a relationship because of her responabilities to everything. But thats not going to last very long. Also, I have brought in the Genii, as Nazis, so the enemies will now have fimilar faces. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Cowen and company

**Author's Note**- This chapterincludes a scene with implied rape, I tried to minimize it and I tried not to go into to much detail. Sorry it took a while, I had a case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy it, R&R and thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer**- For the other chapters too, I don't own them, I just borrow them, no money is being made, at all.

In the cell, two guards stormed in and roughly pull Elizabeth off the cot, and literally held her in the air. The second one pulled John off and allowed him to fall on the hard, cold cement ground.

"What did you do that for?" John said as he rolled over. When he rolled over and when his eyes finally adjusted he saw something that had his heart stop, some idiot was holding her. Of course she was making his life difficult, squirming, kicking, and cursing in multiple languages. When John started getting up the other guard took it upon him to stomp on his back.

"What the hell do you want at this hour, can't you wait till it's a decent hour and then come and beat the crap out of me?"

"Shut up."

"Testy," Sheppard said, which earned him a stomp on the back.ss

"The new head of this operation in this town has arrived and he and his assistants are checking all prisoners. Your next in line, hence why we're here "preparing" you two for the Major General."

"Just great, um is there anyway you could take your foot off my back?"

"And get your hands the hell off me, now!"

"No. Major General Cowen, Major Kolya, and Major Sora, may I present John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir."

"Hello, I would shake your hand, but it's kind of hard when you have a foot on your back."

"Shut up."

"Okay, shutting up."

"Now, you Elizabeth, are a resistance member, correct?'

"Nope, as I told…"

"I know your maquis; I had personally interrogated the scoundrel of an agent that was supposed to meet you in that café. For his freedom, he told us that you were the one. Of course what he didn't know was his freedom, was a bullet to the head. So don't give me the I'm innocent crap, I have been personally involved with your case, and I can see when your lying, I wanted to hear you admit it, but oh well. Sheppard, did you know you've been sleeping with one of the highest ranking resistance members?"

"No, no I didn't know."

"She has planned and had executed, blows that the high command noticed, quite a feat. She's very good at what she does; I even heard rumors of her sleeping with officers, to accomplish her goals, so I'd be very careful."

"You, can't, won't give me advice on my human relations policies are."

"And, John Sheppard, or should I say Colonel Sheppard, you have, as I understand it have been gathering intelligence, for the English, although I'm confused, the US isn't in this war. I looked up information about you, it was hard, because there was planted information about you, but we dug, and found your skeletons."

"Well…"

With one glimpse the guard started squeezing her, and when Sheppard tried to get up another stomp came his way.

"Ow, that hurt, stop it just leave her alone," John shouted and with that the guard let her fall to the floor. She looked up at him and mouthed I'm sorry. He knew it, but now the Nazis knew who they really where and that the time they spent here wouldn't be painless. They both sat on the ground, staring at the floor trying not to give anything away to the enemy and even to each other.

"Kolya, take care of them."

"Yes, sir," he sneered, "Guard tie him up to the wall."

With that Sheppard started fighting off the guard, kicking and hitting him, but his efforts were futile the guard had him restrained on the bed, and then the guard left the cell. He couldn't move his limbs, left there to watch.

"Now Miss. Weir, please tell me who is in your little cell, the movements, and the plans of the resistance."

"No."

"Leave her alone."

"I deal with you Sheppard, later."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"That's it, I was waiting for an excuse and you have just given me the reason why."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Kolya approached Weir, grabbed her and kissed, roughly forcing his tongue in her mouths, and quickly released her. He started caressing her face softly, whispering comforting words to her. She was still pulling away from him; her eyes had a mixture of fear and hatred. That just made him more excited; he slowly pulled out a knife, grabbed her, and started caressing her face with it. He then took the knife and stared cutting her shirt and bra off. With that she started kicking and cursing him, struggling, because she knew what was going to happen to her.

"You'll stop this if you want him to live, just accept your fate, Elizabeth."

Sheppard was in a mixture of shock, he could believe that Kolya was doing and right in front of him. He wanted to get up and strangle that damn bastard.

"Get the hell off her Kolya, stop it. Your hurting her, this isn't going to help you get any information, get off of her now."

"You're not in any position to help her."

Elizabeth was now scared, the walls she had built up were coming crashing down, everything, she was out of control of her life. Kolya was going to do something horrid and vile, and in front of John. Her eyes started to become unfocused as she slipped into a blank stare, she was trying to escape, as he took her pants and panties off, and as Kolya did what he pleased with her body.

"There you go Sheppard, she's all yours."

"Let me go, so I can ring your damn neck."

"No, I think I'll leave like this, she can untie you, when she can," Kolya smirked, "she was pretty good lay, but I have had better. I really don't see how she got in tose beds. Take my advice you could probably do better too, she's not worth the effort, find someone else. See you two later, goodbye Sheppard, Elizabeth."

"Shut up."

Kolya then slammed the door and left them. Elizabeth was left on the floor naked, and her expression was blank. She was going to freeze to death if he couldn't do anything. Sheppard started struggling to get loose, but, the knots were too tight for him to wiggle out of. He started to try to talk to her, trying to tell her snap her out of the state she was in. Kolya, that bastard, why did he do that to her. Why did he make him watch? It's because he loved her; he loved her, that's why Kolya did that, it was partly his fault. This emotion come at the weirdest time when she was vulnerable. He hated himself for it. Yet he felt something, but it wasn't physical, it was deeper, but he didn't understand it at all.

"Liz, Liz, please get up."

"Ugh."

"Liz, are you alright?"

"Yeah sure."

"Could you untie me, please?"

"Sure," Elizabeth said while she got up, slowly, pulling up her pants and holding her arms in front of her chest, "here you go."

"Thanks, and here, take this," Sheppard said while handing his jacket, "I'm fine, see I have a shirt underneath."

"Thanks, um, I'm…"

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"Well, I guess we were both hiding something from the other. I mean we both lied in our stories, right. We didn't know who the other one was right, I mean you know…"

"I know," he said quietly, "Are you okay, I mean seriously?"

"I'll be fine, I guess, I don't know, I don't know anything anymore. Um, John about the thing he brought up, I have done that thing, but only once and I didn't even do anything, you know I got him in the mood and killed him, took the intel and left, that's all. I mean…."

"It's okay, you should stop pacing though, sit down relax."

"Okay."

"Now, I don't care what he said, he doesn't control me or, or my feelings towards others. I, I …."

John and Elizabeth's faces were so close together, each could feel their warm breath, their eyes locked. They start moving towards each other. The heat and electricity building up, between them. They were attracted to each other; they both yearned for each other.

"You know, um, John I don't know, um, I think I'm kind of tired, so I think we should get some rest, you know."

"Yeah, we should."

Elizabeth wiggled in next to John, and promptly fell asleep. John could sleep, that moment; he should have made that move. She was so strong and intelligent, that's why he fell in love with her, she held her own. She probably did things that he probably would never do in his lifetime. He loved her, but he wondered did she love him?

Elizabeth really didn't fall asleep, she was just good at faking it, her mind was racing, from Kolya to Carson and Rodney, to John. John, why had she ruined that moment that they had, why had she. She kept telling herself that it wasn't appropriate, and plus they weren't even from the same country, he'd go home, and evenif she got to the states, what were the chances she would see him again. But still her heart wouldn't leave her alone, did he love her? She knew she loved him, but did he love her? Should she say something to him? Elizabeth was confused her mind jumping from different scenarios, wondering, deep down though she was scared, John has been someone that just captured her in away that no man had. It wasn't like she needed him to survive, its just it would be nice to lean on someone and support someone at the same time. To experience the little paradoxes in life. She would talk to him, tomorrow, tomorrow, she would ask him, ask him that question.

To Be Continued…..


	7. Thoughts and pasts

**Author's Note-** Sorry about taking so long, I was away at North Carolina and I suffered writer's block again. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**- They aren't mine, I'm not earning any money, I'm just a little fan.

Elizabeth slowly slipped out of the cot and moved towards a corner, she was a mess. Her dreams were disturbing at best; she couldn't get the images out. Her knees are weak and shaking, but she knew she had to push it down, she couldn't feel anything until later. She knew that though that she could do it, everything except one thing would have to wait until later, not now, not now. Weir sat in the corner and stared at the person that she had fallen for, and she smiled and wondered about things she hadn't thought about since the beginning of the war.

"Up already?"

"Huh, yeah," she said.

"So what were you thinking about, I mean are you okay?"

"Sure, but I was thinking about something," she said while approaching him, " I, I…"

"I know."

"So do you?"

"Yep."

"So you wouldn't mind this?" she said while moving in for a passionate kiss, it only took Sheppard a moment to recover before he started kissing her in the same vigor. They both felt something that neither had allowed to feel before, the heat and passion between them, their bodies moved together and she was now sitting on his lap. It lasted until they both needed to catch their breaths. He then held her and they just stared into each others eyes, she knew the feelings towards him would never now can be bottled up she loves him. That's it.

John loves her, his mind started wandering now something seemed right, like she filled that open spot, he didn't know about her history, but he didn't know how to tell her about him, he knew he would tell her, but he didn't know how. His parents both were dead because of the Depression, to little money for anything; they had caught something, but didn't have the money for a doctor let alone medicine. John was young, but not that young and he did have an older brother. Their death was the most painful, and with his brother he never really felt comfortable not like this here in France with her. He loves her, and knows he knows she loves him. He had though this tugging at his heart like he knew dispute her reassurances that she really isn't okay.

Rodney and Carson both knew they had to do something, they knew they had to rescue her and they also knew that Carson had to get out of the country. He was a Scottish doctor that came to observe some operation technique in France and then the Nazis moved in. Carson had fled different towns, hoping that they wouldn't catch him. When he arrived Elizabeth had taken him in gave him a job, and a new identity. Even had tried to help him hid his accent. That barely worked, he could only say a couple words in French and of those few he could only say a few without his accent. Rodney had to hide his lineage, because dispute the fact France and Germany fought like cats and dogs, his parents met. So he was half German, a thing that would make him an outcast, even though he lived in France for all his life, but he knew that neither the French nor Germans would really except him, the only people who knew this were his parents, Carson and Elizabeth. It's funny, this cell was composed of the unusual ones, the people who could be liabilities even Elizabeth had climbed the ladder of power within, despite her thing. They were the misfits and yet, they knew they were important to the inner workings, they had been the liabilities and now, now they knew information that could shut down the whole operation. They both knew they had to do something because of two factors. One, they couldn't risk her breaking, but they knew that wasn't why they really wanted to do something, they knew it was because they loved her as a sister. They knew though doing something rash would do nobody any good and may even make the situation worse. Besides, Rodney thought, he and Beckett were bickering even more now. And it didn't help that both of them knew they were scared, Rodney always freaked out whenever he thinks he's about to die, which means he's a basket case about half the time. Carson was afraid of doing things incorrectly because he's a doctor not a fill in the blank; he's worried that he might bring down the whole operation with one wrong move, which in turn makes him nervous when doing tasks. They were both basket cases, and they knew it, before it was better because she kept them calm and reassured them, even though both men knew she was scared too, but she comforted them. Without that calm, they only had each other, each terrified of their fear, with another who didn't hide that terror well, but they knew they had to pretend. They knew they had to act fast, but neither knew what to exactly do.

Mathias Engers sat his desk searching for an answer about Kolya's past, something that would make him do that to the resistance member they had down there. The guard had told them what happened that night and it even had reach the major general, who was fuming, Kolya was in the dog's house and everyone knew it. Engers knew that there must have been something in the past that Kolya hid, something that would make a man do thing he did to her. They all knew he something had happened in the first war, or during the depression that followed, that was caused by France and Great Britain and the leaders that signed that damn treaty. That's why when Hitler started building the military back up; Engers entered in the army, because like most of Germany he was angry at them, the allies brought this on them. If they hadn't been so harsh on Germany then maybe this war wouldn't have happened. As Engers skimmed the article in front of him, he saw something, Kolya's town had been hit hard by the depression, his life savings almost instantly became worthless, when the inflation hit. Germans had to wheel wheelbarrows filled with money just to buy a loaf of bread. The article had told a story about a family, that could barely survive, a once well to do family. The wife and her children would slowly die, each one plucked off by hunger, infection, or a combination. The only survivor was the husband, his life ruined by the treaty, and it didn't help that Germans felt angry about the guilt placed on them for the First World War. The article was propaganda for the movement that led them here; Kolya lost everything because of the damnation of Germany in the eyes of the world. That still didn't excuse Kolya's behavior; Kolya did something that disgraced himself and the whole company, but now, now understood where it came from and that scared him. Engers shuddered and put the article in the desk, and continued working on two profiles, for the remainder of the cell, usually the resistance members worked in a cell of three agents, but he wondered what had drove these people to driving them out, he wondered if something had happened in their lives that made them do things that weren't exactly the most moral. What had happened to each person in there past, on both sides that caused this conflict? These wars were caused by grudges and revenge, each side giving the other side another reason why they would want to strike. Engers laughed quietly, they were all damned, everyone in this whole world, as he continued on the profiles, he knew that this wouldn't end without blood shed.

**A/N**- I'm going to try to update this story before I leave, I'm going on a two week trip to learn about the UN, so I don't think I'll have any internet access (I'm interested in the UN because of Weir). I hope your enjoying this story, Thanks for reading again!


	8. Life and Love

A knock on the cell door woke John up and when Cowen walked in, John got out of the cot, so that he wouldn't wake her up. He knew that she wasn't getting the rest she needed especially after what Kolya did to her. He loved her, and he knew she loved him, and he wouldn't let Cowen touch her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing, except answers."

"That's all, huh, that's all, nothing more, you do want to do the same thing that Kolya did to her."

"No, what Kolya did to her, was an embarrassment, he was never supposed to do that to her. I wanted answers, but now, now I have to deal with the emotional fallout."

"That's it?"

"No, you can tell her that we give our sincere apologies, when we come back."

"From where?"

"From my office, isn't this cell boring and plain, I think it would be nice for you to have a change of scenery, huh?"

"Actually, its quite, um, quaint, give my complements to the desk, its just lovely."

"Sheppard, I insist, upstairs now."

"You insist, now I can't refuse."

"Sheppard you're trying my patience."

'I seem to do that, these days, I remember when I was funny."

"Sheppard."

"Comin' Mom," Sheppard said while walking towards the door, and as the door closed Elizabeth stirred, and woke up. She slowly got up and went to the door, and listened to it. Listening for anything, why had she gone to sleep, in a time like this, she only could hear the footsteps that grew quieter as they slowly walked away. Elizabeth Weir sat there next to the door; never had anyone left her feeling like this, no one except him. She sat there devising a way anyway to get out with him, out of here. Maybe one day she could tell him the truth, but not now not here, it would be too hard. She had her skeletons in the closet and she knew Sheppard knew she wasn't telling him everything about her life and she knew that he was also not telling her things. She only hoped they were minor details in his life. She knew that with hers that he would still love her afterwards, hopefully. Her life, she hated it up to that moment, not that she needed him to live or anything to mushy, no he just added to the incentive to live, to escape. She already had to get out to keep her promises she shared with Rodney and Carson, they both needed to go somewhere else, somewhere safer than here. And, she wasn't naïve to think that the allies would win back France right away. She wondered who else was in here, slowly she got up and started to pace and think, think of a way out, anyway out, anything.

**A/N**- Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been sick and I'm reajusting to life back home.


	9. Outside

"Why couldn't this be something more masculine, whose idea was this anyways?" Rodney asked while he sat at the counter staring out the front window.

"It was yours," Carson responded.

"Oh, yes now I remembered quite the idea, right."

"What ever you say."

"Thanks, Carson."

"So, do you have any more ideas about the situation?"

"None, that end up with any of us alive, I mean there is an idea up there, come on, but no none yet."

"A simple no would have been fine."

"Oh."

That ended the conversation as Carson went back into the back with the new orders that Rodney had collected so far. Carson laughed to himself, the one stuck outside with the customer was the man with little social skills, and sure he was great at the math and the thinking, but no social skills at all. Once while out there he had managed to start talking about the basics of some kind physics thing, but apparently the customer, by the time he was done was a sleep. And when Rodney woke her up she apparently started to beat him with the arrangement she had ordered and promptly left. Carson had hundreds of those stories, especially the ones were Rodney was trying to pay a compliment and they misunderstood, or he used vocabulary that he only knew, sometimes it was flattery and sometimes it wasn't, but either way he would get into trouble. He sat down and while silently laughing to himself he started with the orders.

Meanwhile, Rodney again started staring out into space, wondering when he could get out, and away somewhere he could do something of more worth, like science, he wished to go to Canada, and study there, he always liked Canada for some reason, although he didn't know why. Anyways, maybe meet a blond, he always had a thing for them, and settle down with a cat and study and develop things. That would be the perfect life, but nope he was stuck here, in a shop doing simple tasks. He was still musing about the endless possibilities when he noticed a group of people enter in, with a familiar face. Though they were dressed in civilian clothing he knew they were here on business.

"Back there," he said while closing the shop temporarily. They walked in the back room where Carson was and he joined them to put in his input.

"How are you doing Teyla?"

"I'm fine, but these men need to ask of you something," Teyla said, "They need your help, in a rescue mission, and may I ask were where Elizabeth is?"

"Um, let me see, she can't be here because about four, or was it five, days ago she was captured. So your stuck with us," Rodney explained.

"These are the military spies that I've been in contact with, over in Northern Africa and Italy. They are Sgt. Bates and Stackhouse and Lt. Ford. They have contacted me because it seems that they had lost contact with one of their own in France, and their intelligence says that he's been brought here. So I thought you could help them?"

"We'll see."

"So since she's introduced us could you possibly tell us who you are?"

"I'm Rodney Mckay, and the quiet one is Dr. Carson Beckett."

"Hello," Carson said.

"So now do you have any kind of plan, on how to get him out?" Rodney asked.

"No ideas," Ford said.

"Well there is something we should tell them Rodney."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"About two or three days ago, there was a change of leadership in the Nazi headquarters, and there were about ten men killed that night and their bodies hung outside and then there were about six women and four men sent away. Which leaves, if our information is correct, five people left down there and we only know that Elizabeth Weir, nothing else. Although the of those twenty people we know that about fifteen were French."

"Well, could describe the other five?"

"Two were female, which leaves three, if I'm correct that he is a man."

"Continue," Ford said.

"Well two were stocky, older men, and the other was a twenty something blond, right?"

"Yep," Rodney said.

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good, our man is still alive," Ford said.

"Now how are we going to get them out?" Teyla asked.

"Well, that's going to be interesting, but first we need to find places for you to stay at, while here."

A/N- Here's another chapter, thanks to gatelover313 for the ideas, please review, Thanks for reading!


	10. Conversation

**Disclaimer**- They don't belong to me, and I'm not making a drop of money.

Sheppard walked into the office and sat down in the chair in front of the large desk, and looked towards Cowen, who was sat behind the desk. The office was spacious, and had a view; John could see the movement of the town's people, going about their own lives. It felt nice to get out of that room.

"Mr. Sheppard, how are you?"

"As fine as I could be after being cooped up in that cell. Thanks for your concern about my well being."

"You know Sheppard, that's why I like you, your humor."

"Thank you…"

"So, John, you like her don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You like her; you know the pretty thing in that room of yours?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, as I said I like you, you should be careful with her, she isn't the girl you think she is. Elizabeth Weir, she's not all that great you know."

"Okay…"

"You know, do you want to know something about her."

"What do you mean?"

"She was the cause of about 25 deaths, 25 people dead because of her. But the thing is they were French citizens, actually, we've found that of those 25, 23 were innocent civilians and the other two were her colleges. She was afraid of dying, the same reason she's here. In fact a good resistance member would die first then be captured by us. She therefore is risking the others who she knows. Could you imagine the guilt she carries right now?"

"No, and explain to me again why this is important to me?"

"Because she can only hurt the people she knows, she has slept with about a dozen Nazi officers, did you know that?"

"I thought that this, was supposed to be an interrogation, not advice on my personal life. I didn't think that you would do this for me, you're just trying to scare me away from her, why?"

"Sheppard I'm only trying to help you, I don't want you to have your love shattered by her, and she isn't worth it. Don't you understand me?"

"No, no I don't understand you at all."

"Sheppard, this isn't the time to become attached, when the war ends, do you personally think that she'll stay with you, follow you?"

"No."

"Even if the allies win, which they won't, you'll be back home and she'll be in France, not quite the environment for love. But what would happen when we win the war, Sheppard she is a traitor, and one who wouldn't rest well. She would be marked, do you want to share in her consequences, share the shame?"

"I don't care!"

"I'm trying to be reasonable; I would though like you to do something for me, and for you."

"What in hell do you want?"

"I want to know who else is in her cell."

"What do you mean?"  
"I want the names, these cells; they often have three people, so I want the others. You can stop the violence, you can maybe get out."

"But what about the things that I've done?"  
"That stuff, its circumstantial evidence and the files they are only things that the intelligence guys found, they wrong 75 percent of the time anyways."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, I won't do your dirty work, and I can't believe you went as low as to try and tell me her skeletons, to try and make me turn against her. Your one pompous ass if you thought this would work, you know."

"I thought we had an understanding, but obviously I was wrong. You're a stupid fool Sheppard, you know, trying to be that hero in the movies. Its touching you know your concern for her."

"You're just jealous, jealous of something you'd never have."

"Huh, you are funny."

"I'll show you funny!" Sheppard said while getting up and punching Cowen in the mouth. Before the guards came in and grabbed him, and held him in front of Cowen.

"You shouldn't have done that Sheppard, that wasn't a good move," Cowen said while rubbing his jaw, "Put him a different cell and bring his girl up."

"Yes, sir!" both said in unison.

"Cowen, Cowen, don't you dare touch her!" John yelled.

"We'll see, we will see."

**AN**- Sorry about taking so long to update, my stupid history homework has been keeping me from writing, and than a killer writing block, thanks for the reviews!

**

* * *

**


End file.
